This invention relates in general to automotive power steering systems and in particular, to a computer-assisted interaction between the vehicle operator, the vehicle and the road surfaces.
Functionally, this system, hereinafter referred to as the ACS System, can do for power steering systems of the present art what the anti-lock braking system has done for hydraulic braking systems of that prior art in relation to the maintaining of vehicular control and safety. With regard to power steering systems of the prior art, there has been little done to coerce direct contribution to overall vehicle safety from them, except as relates to mechanical steering function. The substance of the invention disclosed herein allows for such a contribution, the need for which will become more obvious on further examination of the present disclosure.